


Rooftop Sonata in C Major [Podfic]

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Audio Format: MP3, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Ianto reflects on life with the help of a cigarette, a rooftop, and some classical music, andwithoutthe help of one Jack Harkness.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Rooftop Sonata in C Major [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rooftop Sonata in C Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384199) by [engagemythrusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/pseuds/engagemythrusters). 



[Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14WbrCzPUcybhsKncJvdi7YnIlaB08-z_/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow. This went places. Not sure where those places are, but it went there.  
> As I also dislike Mozart, Sonata in C Major was not actually used to inspire this work.  
> Anyway, have a nice day! Thanks for reading!  
> Edit: There are now follow-ups to this fic--[Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483576), and then [Cantabile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985779). Anyway, still hope you're having a nice day!
> 
> Hey, Jackdaw here! I'm also on Tumblr as shejustcalledmeafish, so come say hi! Or if you want me to read one of your fics, dm me there, and we can talk. (Hint, it's 99% likely to be a yes)


End file.
